Dancing in the rain
by Mie779
Summary: Honeymoon story: Maria and Georg "revisit" a memory from their engagement, only this time the they "go all the way".


**A/N: a May prompt on our forum… a picture of a couple dancing in the rain. First prompt actually written… sooooo proud of myself ;) Hope you enjoy. BTW: it's un-beta read… sorry for grammar mistakes…**

DANCING IN THE RAIN

Their honeymoon was soon ending, this made Maria slightly wistful. Her husband had sensed her mood and suggested that they should take a stroll up in the hillside next to the French wine château they had stayed at for the remaining time of their honeymoon. When Maria had glanced out the window and saw the darkened clouds lurking above the hillside she had pointed out to her husband that it might rain that afternoon. But wanting to spend some time alone with his wife Georg had persisted they should take a walk and finally Maria had given in.

Walking up the hillside they talked about their trip home and how much they missed the children. From time to time Georg would stop their walking and pull Maria close to him, kissing her.

Maria was feeling giddier every time that he stopped to kiss her; she noticed how at ease Georg seemed to be right now. When she commented on this to him, he grinned and said, "My darling, everything that has happened the past months have been nothing short of amazing. And you gave me every reason to smile again." Then he had given her a kiss that showed her just how much he loved her.

They had walked to the top of the hill and gazed at the spectacular landscape spread out underneath them. Georg stood with his arms around Maria, partly behind her. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck with his mouth. Maria giggled a little when he found a particular ticklish spot.

They spend some time just enjoying each other, before they started their trip back down the hill. A few minutes later they both felt the first drops of rain on their faces. Maria let out a startled shriek and pulled at Georg's hand to make him move faster. Georg just pulled her back into his arms and said, "ah come on Maria, it's only a bit of rain, it's not going to hurt us." He winked at her and kissed her shortly and then added with a smirk, "and you know ever since _that_ night in the rain, I've wanted to repeat what we did together. Only this time I want to go all the way."

Maria looked at her husband as if he had simply lost his mind, she was actually very much aware of just what night he referred to. She was not so sure that it would be a very good idea to do what he suggested, seeing as they stood on a public pathway, anybody could walk past them. But the smirk still lingered on her husbands face while he pulled her towards the tree line. She had no idea where he was taking her but she let her mind wander back to _that_ night:

 _"Dance with me." Georg whispered in her ear._

 _Maria looked at her fiancé as if he was crazy to suggest such a thing, she was already drenched to the bone from the late summer rain that had started to fall only moments before. But looking into his sparkling blue eyes she knew that she couldn't say no to this. She was not cold in any way, the weather had been unusually warm this day, and the night had kept the warmth of the day. Letting her self slide into his waiting arms she felt a small shiver run up her spine as his arms wrapped around her. It was only two weeks ago since that life changing evening in the gazebo._

 _Georg moved them in slow circles over the wet grass, Maria rested her head on his shoulder, she felt warm and safe in his arms. She had sneaked her arms under his jacket, letting her hands rest on his warm backside. It was not often that they had shared such intimate embraces in the past weeks. Maria was fully aware of just how close they were at this moment, but the gentle humming from Georg had lulled her into a calmness that filled her whole body with a new and thrilling fire._

 _Maria drew a shaky breath when she felt Georg nuzzle her neck with his warm mouth, this surly was new to her. The small part of her brain that still worked, tried to analyze the new feeling running through her body. When he started to trail a path over her chin she gave up all hope of making sense of it all. Instinctively she leaned her head over, giving him better access to her skin. Georg moved his hand up and cupped her face, tilting her mouth closer to his searching lips._

 _Only seconds into the passion filled kiss, Maria reasoned that kissing in the rain surly was a thrilling experience. The heat from his lips mixed with the slight coldness of her skin, made her whole body hum in a way that she had not experienced before._

 _On impulse she moved her hands higher on his back, holding him close to her body. She never wanted this to end._

 _The dance had stopped and turned into a hot and passionate embrace, both of them seeking the other with every fiber of their beings._

 _Unknown to either of them they had somehow moved under a tree and Maria was now trapped between Georg and the tree. Georg was cupping her face in his warm hands, holding her willing mouth prisoner. Maria moved her hands restlessly over his backside, and found their way to the front of his shirt. Her searching hands found their way up to his neck, and while one hand moved to his wet hair, the other hand rested over his heart._

 _When Georg felt her searching hands move over him he lost all sense of propriety and let his own hand move down her body. His hand tracing the curve of her waist, moving lower, and stopped low on her hip._

 _Maria moaned into his mouth when she felt his hand move over her body, she lost all sense of the world around her. It was only when she felt his warm hands caress the skin below her knee that she realized that he must have raised her leg up to rest against his hip. Her head tilted back against the tree trunk, her eyes closed. The sensations running through her body at that moment was completely new to her, she had no idea what to do with herself. She barely managed to keep holding on to him while his searching fingers moved over her sensitive skin._

 _Georg managed to pull away for a few seconds; gazing at his fiancé he felt his heart skip a beat. With her head leaned back, exposing her slender neck, her breath was shallow and quick, mouth slightly parted, eyes closed, she was a temptress, but still innocent in every way. He took in a breath of air, trying to get his mind and body under control. But when her blue eyes opened and looked at him with so much hidden passion, he lost his control. With a small groan he captured her wet lips; raindrops had fallen over her face, tracing her features. He licked of the rain from her lips, and claimed her lips again._

 _Maria moved closer to him, pulling him in, her hands moved over his torso, trailing the small buttons of his shirt. Suddenly he felt her nimble hands open first one button, then two, three buttons. This gave her access to his heated and wet skin, heat spread over his skin where her fingers trailed a fiery path. His grip on her leg tightened and he took a sharp breath of air, not believing this to be happening; only two weeks after their engagement had been announced._

 _He let his lips run over her chin, tasting the rain on her heated skin. When her searching hands didn't stop their explorations he gave up his resolve, and moved his mouth to her ear, whispering, "oh God Maria, you have no idea what you do to me, you make me feel alive again. I love you. I… I need… you." The last word was barely audible but it echoed inside Maria like a beating drum. Her pulse quickened while she had no idea just_ what _that meant exactly. But when he suddenly moved his own body closer to her, completely trapping her against the tree, she became fully aware of the exact meaning of his words. The new hardness pressing against her abdomen made it clear to her how much, and in what way, he needed her._

 _Maria gasped in shock, her arms fell from his body, her eyes searching his face. What she saw made her heart quicken and beat much too fast. His eyes told her how much he had lost control, the deep dark blue color of his eyes shone with passion._

 _Georg gazed back at Maria, hiding nothing from her searching eyes. She had gasped in surprise when she heard his words and felt his hard body pressed close to hers. Within him Georg knew that they had to stop, now. But the temptress still pressed against him, made all rational thinking fly away in the rain. He leaned closer to her face, and captured her lips once again. Maria whimpered in response, she tried to get her emotions under control, and as she felt his mouth move over hers, and his body trapping her against the tree she knew they had to stop before neither of them could end this._

 _Maria moved her hands to his shoulder, gently pushing him away from her body. She moved her mouth away from his and gasped, "Please, we have to stop, this… is… going too far… please… stop." Her words finally reached his brain, and he moved slightly away from her, but held on to one of her hands. He groaned in response and ran a shaking hand over his face, a little afraid to look her in the eyes at the moment. He knew that they, he, had gone way too far in this, dancing/kissing session they had just shared._

" _Georg, please look at me." Maria implored while gently giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. When he let his hand fall from his face she continued, "I… I'm not even sure what to say right now. But know this, no matter what have or have not happened here tonight, I love you, with everything inside of me. This was something_ very _new to me; I'm not even sure just_ what _happened, but…" She sighed as her words failed to express what she felt just now._

" _Maria, I didn't plan for this to happen, please know this, I… oh God, this really was not supposed to happen, good lord we've only been engaged for two weeks. I hope that you're not completely scared by what happened between us, this is all so new to us, you most of all." His voice hitched in his throat, he hoped beyond anything else that she had not been scared away by his actions._

 _It was as if Maria read his concern in his eyes, she smiled and moved slightly closer, letting her hand rest over his beating heart. "I'm not scared in any way, surprised, yes, I surprised even myself," she looked to his still open buttons and felt her face heat up at the thought of his warm skin under her fingers. Georg could see what she looked at, and he gave a small chuckle, brining her focus back on his face. She smiled shyly while she continued, "I… I… you were not the only one crossing lines tonight… I…" her words failed her, and she bowed her head, not wanting to look at him just now._

" _It's quit alright, darling, this," he pointed to his open buttons, "just show that you are a passionate woman, and I love you for it. Though, I think this must be continued once we're married," he gave her a small chaste kiss, and whispered, "And I for one are looking forward to just that." The blush on her cheeks intensified when she understood his words._

 _After a few moments standing together in the rain, they decided to go into the house; the night had turned slightly colder. Georg was admiring the effect the night had had on Maria, her wet hair, raindrops tickling down her face, the permanent blush on her cheeks. The glow in her eyes didn't waver while they walked back to the house. He could see a growing confidence in her eyes, and he was thrilled that this had not scared her away from wanting to be with him._

 _Both were secretly looking forward to the wedding in the next month, when every passion within them would be released and not held back._

"Dance with me." Georg whispered in her ear.

Maria was pulled out of her reveries and tried to figure out where he had led them to. It appeared to be a small clearing of trees, several hundred meters from the main trail. The treetops above them shielded them from most of the rain, but tiny droplets found their way down to them. But neither of them really noticed when they moved into each others arms, and started to dance slowly around the clearing.

Georg kept looking down at his wife, her face was flushed, and he instinctively knew that she had remembered their night in the rain before they had been married. Grinning down at her he whispered, "Oh Maria you have no idea just how much I've been dreaming about recreating _that_ night together with you. With the rain and all, and going all the way."

Maria hid her face in his neck and whispered something that sounded like, "me too." Georg chuckled at her words; he kissed her temple while he slid his warm hands over her back. Maria felt shivers run up her spine when she felt him fiddle with the zipper on her dress, she looked at him in shock, not sure if he was really wanting to do _that,_ here. She looked carefully around them; the rain had started to fall heavier, making the odds of someone really walking in on them very small.

Georg saw the hesitation in her searching eyes, and while he continued to slide the zipper down he whispered, "Don't worry Maria, no one will come here, it's just you and me, out here in the rain." He let her dress hang loosely around her shoulders, giving her time to back out if she wanted. When her eyes met his, he was surprised to find them filled with passion and want. In their five week long marriage he had come to recognize when his wife wanted him. This thought shot a thrill up his spine, his mind planned out his next steps.

Taking a small step back he removed his jacket and placed it on the ground near a large tree, the rain was now falling heavily but the treetops above them still shielded them somewhat from the downpour. He turned to his wife, the sight before him took his breath away. Droplets of rain dripping from her hair, the water moved over her face, gliding down her throat, down towards the valley of her breasts. Her dress hung low on her shoulders, still hiding her mounds, but as her dress got more and more wet, it was now difficult for her to hide her arousal from him.

With a small smile on her lips she moved to him, reaching her hands up and whipped a few drops of rain away from his face. Then she gave him a kiss that told him just how much she wanted him at that moment. She started to open the buttons of his shirt, pulling the material away from his body. Groaning by her bold movements he pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately. He moved her over to his jacket, and lowered them both down to the ground, making sure that her body was placed on his jacket.

Georg placed fiery trails of kisses over her face, and moved down her throat. When he reached the neckline of her dress, he gently pulled the fabric down her body. His hands caressed her heated body, cupping her now exposed breast, gently tugging at her hardening nipple. The moans coming from his wife urged him on, and let his mouth follow the path of his fingers.

Maria felt her whole body ignite in fire when his mouth moved over her body. She completely forgot her surroundings, and let herself fully enjoy the treatments from her husband. When she felt his hand move up and under her dress she knew that they would never be able to stop.

Georg gently removed her underpants, and gently caressed her warm folds, when he heard her small whimper he knew that she was more than ready for him.

With the rain gently pouring over their heated bodies, they continued to move in unison both getting closer and closer to ecstasy. When they reached the peak together, they both cried out in passion. Slowly getting their bearings, Georg rested his head next to Maria's, inhaling her sweet smell.

Maria ran her hands over his wet backside, her senses and feeling so in tune to her husband. The whole scene around them gave out an unearthly aurora, the moist earth smelling of soil, and wood, wet leaves and grass, the gentle rain still falling over them.

While it took several minutes before they both got their senses back together, they moved up and tried to get their clothes back in order so they could go back to the château. Looking at each other they burst out in giggles. They looked like a couple who have rolled around in the dirt and rain.

"Oh God how on earth are we going to explain this when we get back," Georg laughed, pulling Maria into his arms, kissing her temple.

"I have no idea, darling… but… I…" she looked down shyly, and then looked up with love and passion shining in her eyes, "I would never have traded what we just did, thank you."

"You're welcome darling, I have dreamt of this, and ever since we came here I've been searching for an opportunity to do this. And when I saw the dark clouds earlier, I just knew I had to bring you out here." Georg explained.

Maria gasped in surprise, "You planned this?"

Chuckling Georg explained further, "oh you have no idea, I even did a bit of reconnaissance the other day, remember, when I went out alone one morning when you wanted to sleep in." Maria nodded her head, and blushed when he added, "I guess I wore you out the night before." He gave her a mischievous wink and grinned while he took her hand and led them back to the trail.

When they found the main trail again Maria said, "Thank you, this was a completely new experience for me, but exhilarating I must admit." She smiled playfully, leaning up to him, giving him a sweet kiss, and then added with a wink, "You think we could do this again, some day?"

Gasping in surprise he chuckled and said, "Well darling that all depends on if there will be any more rain while we're here. I do want to dance and make love to you in the rain again. I love you."

THE END

 **A/N: hope you liked it… please leave behind a review… thanks.**


End file.
